bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullet Hell Bloon
The Bullet Hell Bloon '''might look like a simple innoffensive bloon, but he has attacks which can devast your defenses in just 3 seconds. Well, don't expect much from Bullet Hell attacks. Expect '''way more. In Bloons TD... You must be sure you have a REEEEEEEEALLY strong defense. This bloon doesn't travel on the track itself, but, once he appears, he flies around in a circular path, or simply goes on the center, and stands there. Once this bloon reaches the center or start flying in a circular path, the massive attack chain starts. Oh, and before listing these chains, just one more thing: Bullet Hell Bloons can have a fire-shaped decal, an ice-shaped decal, a thunder-shaped decal. These are all black, as the bloon itself is just a black-colored Green Bloon-sized bloon. Also, properties can affect the massive attacks, too. Just hope you kill this BEFORE he do anything. It has 100 HP, travels at 7 speed (2x the speed of a Pink Bloon) on the circular path and when going to the central spots. Massive Attack Chains Fiery Apocalypse Can only be triggered if Bullet Hell Bloon has a fire-shaped decal. Starts with a simple fireball spiral. It shoots 1 fireball every 0.25 seconds '''for 5 seconds. The fireballs deal only 1 damage to a single tower. After these 5 seconds, he STILL shoots the fireballs, except a lot of things will happen: #Meteors start falling in a square path. These meteors deal 10 damage on direct hit, and 2 damage on splash. Meteors will fall every '''0.25 seconds, with just 30 px distance from each one. 100 px radius. #Fire rings start coming from the bloon itself. It deals 1 damage, however, it hit all towers onscreen! '''And he produces one fire ring '''every second! #Shoots massively huge fireballs in a spiral path, dealing 25 damage '''to the unlucky tower which was hit, and '''10 splash damage! '''And, like as if it wasn't enough, the explosion radius is '''300px! Luckily, he just shoot it every 2 seconds. #Shoots little fire sparks. They just deal 0.1 damage, except it doesn't really "shoot". It's more to spam than shoot - he just spams those fire sparks every frame. Also, these fire sparks RAPIDLY travel to a random tower. #And, just to finish this off, he shoots some sort of firey stone. The stone won't hurt anyone - it'll just bounce on the screen's edges. But once it bounces 10 times, it goes to a random spot, explodes and 100 fireballs, which behaves like the same fireballs in the fireball spiral, will be released and will travel in 100 different directions, on a Pink Bloon speed! Also, he does this attack every 3 seconds! Electric Chaos Can only be triggered if Bullet Hell Bloon has a thunder-shaped decal. Starts with simple thunder strikes at random spots. These only deal 1 damage to any organic tower hit. However, stuns mechanical towers for 5 seconds. The thunders always appear after 0.25 seconds the last thunder striked. That lasts for 5 seconds. After it: #It'll start shooting thunderbolts crazily - simply does a thunderbolt chain which deals 0.5 damage per thunderbolt and keeps there until popped, and the chain rapidly rotates in a Pink Bloon speed! #A really huge '''thunderbolt comes from a random spot and goes to another random spot. It simply devasts anything in its way - deals '''10 damage to every organic tower, 25 damage to every mechanical tower, and stuns them for 10 seconds! It's just used every 3 seconds, though. #Tiny plasmaballs are shot in a ring pattern, and these deal 1 damage. However, it's 100 plasmaballs. '''These are shot in '''100 different directions, on a Green Bloon speed! '''This attack is used '''every single second, too! #And, finishing it, a huge plasmaball is shot. This one simply is shot on a random direction. Except you must be pretty lucky to no tower 'be hit - it deals '''100 splash'' damage '''to a '''580px radius, and deals 999 damage to the unlucky tower which was hit - and doubled damage to mechanical towers! MORE COMING SOON! Category:Bloons